The Empire
The Empire is the largest and most powerful Human nation in the Old World. It is situated with Bretonnia to the west, Kislev to the north, The World's Edge Mountains to the east, and Tilea to the south. The current ruler is Emperor Karl Franz. The primary language of the Empire is Reikspiel, although, due to the cosmopolitan nature of its cities, almost any tongue can be heard. Government Although the Emperor is both head-of-state, and commander-in-chief of the armies of the Empire, the real power within the Empire is held by the ten Elector Counts (of which the Emperor is also one). These figures rule the individual provinces of The Empire and see to the general running of each one's security, economy, laws and military. Upon the death of the Emperor, the throne does not pass to their heir. Instead, an election is held by the fifteen Electors, ten of which are the Elector Counts (with others hailing from religious and other roles). Each Elector casts a vote, and the candidate with most votes becomes Emperor. As such, the Emperor is largely the leader of the Elector Counts, rather than leader of the Empire, but is still extremely powerful. His power is severely limited, however, by the inability of enforcing his edicts within the semi-independant provinces, as the Elector Counts can effectively choose to largely ignore most of his edicts. A wise Emperor will realise that trying to subdue the Elector Counts through force and/or threats is a very dangerous errand, which all too easily ends up in open rebellion and civil wat. Gaining their respect and loyalty through example and fair leadership tends to be the best solution. Organisation & Lands The Empire is not a centralised nation, but rather a feudal confederacy of eleven large and semi-independant provinces, bound together by common interests, history, language, religion, and (to a lesser extent) culture. Furthermore, the lands have semi-independant city states, which attempt to claw extra power away from the Nobility. There, the Burgers choose their own Burgomeisters. It's very likely that the richest and most influencial merchants have the greatest influence over the whole process but precise details are currently unknown. Despite this, Nobles still find their way into important positions, as they tend to be the richest citizens, anyway. Provinces *Averland *Hochland *Middenland *Mootland *Nordland *Ostermark *Ostland *Reikland *Stirland *Talabecland *Wissenland City-states *Altdorf *Middenheim *Nuln *Talabheim Foreign Relations The Empire has very strong relations with the Dwarves, due to their common history, and as well with the lands of Kislev. Further, more recent years have seen alliances with Bretonnia, and aid sent to Estalia and receievd from Tilea. Whilst no current hostility exists between Araby, Albion and Norsca, the Imperials have often fought with these groups. Society & Culture The overwhelming majority of the citizens of The Empire are Human, but Halflings (specifically in Mootland) persist, as well as a sizable Dwarf and Elf population within cities. In META terms, the culture of the Empire is largely based off of Renaissance Germany. Religion The Empire venerates almost all members of the Old World Pantheon, and holds particular reverance for Ulric, Taal & Rhya, Shallya, Morr and Ranald. Further, their patron God, Sigmar, holds great sway over the people and policies of the Empire. Views on Magic The Empire houses the Colleges of Magic in Altdorf, and as such has a rather relaxed attitude towards sanctioned Magisters. However, in more rural areas, Witch burnings, etc, are very common, and the land is swathed in ignorance as to magical information. Military The armies of the Empire are massive and diverse fighting forces, with each province raising its own levies and specialised troops. Their forces include the Imperial Navy, as well as each province holding its own contingent of State Troops. Further, the'r forces are bolstered by Knight Orders, and Mercenaries. Category:Races Category:Locations